


Drink Up - I'm Soaked (Stucky)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Cat Bucky Barnes, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Milking, Morning Sex, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: It was a very good morning.





	Drink Up - I'm Soaked (Stucky)

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck am i even doing anymore
> 
> i'd like to thank rikun for the encouragement because i nearly didn't do this,,,
> 
> title from one minute by krewella

Steve woke up softly and slowly, to gently kisses against his throat, and he absentmindedly tilted his head back to allow Bucky more reach. He heard his partner purr gently into his skin and nipped at the skin gently, causing Steve to shiver. Bucky purred again when one of Steve’s large hands twisted in his hair, tugging the long locks gently.

“Good morning, sweet thing,” Steve rumbled, voice still rough from sleep. Bucky purred and kissed his cheek, humming.

“Good morning,” Bucky whispered, and that was the end of it. They lied together under the blankets, completely nude and protected from the morning cold. Steve could feel himself falling asleep again, drifted off to the purring noises Bucky was making to his ear, the warm tail rubbing his legs gently.

He didn’t realise he’d dozed off until a warm heat surrounded his right nipple, and then his fingers were tightening in Bucky’s hair, pulling just as Bucky gently nipped at the bud, causing them both to whine loudly. Steve was quickly awake, humming breathlessly through his lips as he carded Bucky’s hair through his fingers, coaxing him to keep sucking gently.

“You alright there, kitten?” he asked after a few minutes, head tipped back and sunken into the pillow, eyes shut and breathing light. Bucky detached from his nipple and whined, rubbing his face on Steve’s bare chest, eyes flicking up to Steve. He huffed in annoyance and suddenly flipped the blanket off with his foot, swinging up and straddling Steve’s thin waist. His fingers curled around Steve’s shoulders, and he whined, giving Steve the perfect view of how debauched he looked. Bucky’s back was arched, and his hair was a mess, ears twitching and tail swishing behind him.

Steve looked up at him with glazed eyes and resting his hands-on Bucky’s hips, rubbing his thumbs gently over the skin and marvelling at how much Bucky’s cock was dripping, beading at the tip before leaking down his length, pulsing, flushed red. Bucky whined and shifted his hips, purposely rubbing the cleft of his ass over Steve’s cock, which was half hard already and very interested.

Steve’s hands guided Bucky’s hips, encouraging the motion. Bucky whined and obeyed, tipping his head back and rocking over Steve’s crotch. “Look at me, baby. I’m down here; look at me.”

Bucky did so quickly, head tipping down and hair falling over his eyes. They were wide and filled with lust, and he whined when he looked at Steve, seeming to rut faster when he did. Steve’s grip on his hips didn’t lesson, and the gravel in his voice didn’t leave when he spoke. “What do you need, sweet boy? I need you to tell me.”

Bucky nodded, stopping his movements to concentrate on speaking. “Can I suck you off? Please?” He asked, voice climbing in pitch.

Steve smiled and let one of his hand trail up to Bucky’s face, resting on his blushing cheek and running a thumb over his red lips. “Of course, you can, such a good boy, asking so nicely. Go ahead.”

Bucky whined and leaned down to kiss him, sucking on his bottom lips for a few short seconds before pulling away, a breathless mumble of “Thank you, sir” on his lips before he was moving quickly. He tucked himself between Steve’s legs, letting them hang over his shoulder before he was gently nosing at Steve’s dick, fully erect and very interested in the situation.

He let out a gasp when Bucky’s tongue licked slowly up the shaft of his cock, collecting the pre-come leaking on the tip before wrapping his lips around the head of his cock, sucking lightly on it before looking up at Steve. His blue eyes were barely visible through the messy locks, mused from sleep, but they pierced through and looked right at Steve, not looking away when he sunk down on the length, tip forced down his tongue and throat. Steve groaned and gently weaving his fingers through Bucky’s hair, slowly guiding him. Bucky stopped and shivered every time his fingers as much as brushed his sensitive ears, shaking but pressing on.

Steve hummed, tightening his fingers on Bucky’s hair to stop him. Bucky pulled off slowly, and obscene ‘pop!’ noise sounding in the room. Steve rubbed his fingers over Bucky’s ears for a moment, just to hear the purrs and whines Bucky emitted from the caress, and Steve couldn’t help but smile as he listened to them, simply adorable. He let his fingers curl in the brown locks, restraining himself from petting Bucky until he was quivering in pleasure. “Would you let me fuck that pretty mouth of yours, kitten? Push my cock between those nice lips and choke you until I come?”

Bucky’s eyes dilated, and he nodded slowly. Steve smiled softly. “Use your words, Buck. What do good kittens say?”

“Yes, sir.”

Steve smiled, “Good boy,” and moved his hand to the back of Bucky’s head, pushing him forward in the direction of his cock, flushed red at the tip with the veins along it popping. Bucky hesitating, seeming to think before forgetting it and wrapping his lips on the tip again, going slack and waiting for his master’s movement.

Steve massaged his scalp. “You can touch my thighs, kitten,” he murmured, waiting until Bucky’s hands grabbed for the thick muscles before he started to gently fuck into Bucky’s mouth. His jaw slackened until the ministrations, and his eyes fluttered shut as he just let the motion happen, letting himself choke on the muscle in his mouth. Spit gathered at the corner of his lips and dribbled down his chin the harder Steve went, soon followed by thin trails of tears.

Steve knew by now that Bucky was enjoying himself, though, and allowed himself to get lost in Bucky’s heat. Steve let himself groan and moan out loud whenever Bucky choked, getting breathless at the warm and wet tunnel surrounding his cock and quickly bringing Steve to the edge. He let his jaw hang open before he spoke, voice catching around the edges. “You gonna drink it all up, like a good kitten?”

Bucky looked up at him and was restricted to not saying anything, but his eyes showed it all, caused Steve to smile down at him as sweetly as he could. Before he could offer his praise, Bucky sunk down on his length as best he could, throat choking around the tip when he deepthroated it. Steve couldn’t help but let his grip tightened, jaw going slack with a moan as his orgasm shot through him, causing his body to convulse. Bucky choked around the liquid, pulling off enough so he could suck it all up, going by his promise up and not letting a drop part his lips.

Once again, he slipped off Steve’s cock with a small ‘pop!’ noise, panting desperately and moaning, voice wreck. He was quick to crawl up Steve’s body, curling up against his body and just sapping at his warmth, not moving over then the occasionally squirm. Steve didn’t take long to recover, wrapping an arm around Bucky’s body and rolling them off until he was on top, staring down at Bucky with instance eyes.

“You’ve been a very good kitten this morning,” Steve complimented, stroking down Bucky’s face as he did, and causing the other to purr at the affection. He was still rock hard, cock flushed and veins popping, leaking and making a mess of his stomach in the process. He leaned down and wrapped his lips around Bucky’s nipple, sucking at it just to hear those annoyed whines, the ones that asked for more.

“Words, baby,” Steve mused, rubbing his thumb over the nub and pinching it. He grabbed at Bucky’s hips and held him down, preventing his body from thrusting up and ache for more friction. “Speak,” Steve repeated, voice firmer now, sliding into the Captain America voice he used so often.

“T-Touch me please. Sir,” he added quickly. Steve only hummed, tone questioning as he continued playing with Bucky’s tits, switching to fiddle with the one on the right.

“But I am,” he retorted, barely holding back his grin when Bucky huff, clearly annoyed by Steve’s teasing.

“N-No,” Bucky breathed. “My cock. Please, sir?”

Steve hummed again, still thoughtful, but decided to give in to Bucky. Without another word, he pushed Bucky until he was lying against the pillow, but he wasn’t there long before Steve hefted him into his lap. He sat cross-legged and adjusted Bucky until his legs were wrapped around his waist, torso and cock on full display for Steve’s eyes.

Steve let out what sounded like a low growl sound. “I have such a pretty kitten, don’t I?” Bucky flushed, gasping when Steve suddenly made a grab for his cock, not wasting time before he was pumping Bucky’s cock. He loved pleasuring Bucky, just to hear the deep purrs and high-pitched noises he let out, or the even louder mewls when he got close to orgasm, or when Steve fucked him with no abandon.

Bucky tucked his face in Steve’s neck, giving him full view of his swishing tail, flicking erratically and not seeming to stay still. With Steve’s free hand, he reached over and brushed his hand over it, not grabbing roughly when he held it, smoothing running his hand to it’s end and revelling in the mewls Bucky released, suddenly thrusting his torso into Steve’s chest. He orgasmed with a loud cry, fingers digging into Steve’s biceps as he covered both their torsos in his come.

Bucky was panting when he came to, completely slumped against Steve’s body as he rocked them slowly. He gently weaved his fingers through his hair, avoiding his ears and whispering sweet words into said ears, feeling them twitch as they listened to his every word. After what could’ve been hours, Bucky pulled away, breathing gently as he looked at Steve, shy smile settled one his lips.

Steve smiled back, pecking his nose. “Good morning.”

Bucky snorted. “No shit.”


End file.
